The Reaper
by Alpx
Summary: Cheating death is never an option, those who survive life threatening circumstances have not done so by luck or by chance. It just simply is not their time. Whilst people ask the big question 'What is next' no one knows, well almost no one.


The Reaper.

Epilogue

Cheating death is never an option, those who survive life threatening circumastances have not done so by luck or by chance. It just simply is not their time. Whilst people ask the big question ''What is next?'' no one knows, well almost no one.

Becoming a reaper was not a choice that i had made, it was not one which i would wish upon anyone however it is something i have learned to live with. A reapers job is moving on the souls of those which have died, it is a painful but quick process but leaves long lasting scars mentally. A repear may appear to be beautiful to those with pure good souls or horrifying to those with black souls. Repears come in all different ages, sex, height and sizes. It is very rare that you will notice them around you, but they are walking around living day to day lives just like everyone else. But once you see one, truely see one you will know.

Chapter One - The Encounter

I was just an ordinary girl when it first happened to me, i was 17 and in college. I was walking down the hall one day and bam, it happened. The whole corridor seemed to go hazy and grey, it was like i was in a trance and could not wake up when i saw her. ''Mrs Day, whats happening?'' I asked my college tutor as the crowd of college pupils crowded around something which was not yet visible to me, she didn't reply she just continued staring at me with this puzzling look which began to get annoying. ''Well, are ya' gonna answer me?'' I asked her impatiently. It wasn't until i looked at her and i mean looked when i started seeing her kinda glow, it wasn't like a light around her or anything but just glow. I heard vaguely in the background that paramedics had arrive and other tutors were beginning to move the crowd along that i turned and saw the cold, still body of Mrs Day, as I turned and looked at her she stared blankly at her body and then looked at me. I was in a state of shock, this couldn't be real what I was seeing, could it?

I stood there, fixsated at the sight before me. To the outside world i must of looked insane, i was starting to think that myself. I turned towards Mrs Day when I saw a him, he was like nothing i'd ever seen before, that was it i had concluded i was crazy.

''Hello Isobella, my names Mika.'' He grinned at me, it wasn't a normal grin either it was an annoyingly sexy grin which reached the corners of his eyes. ''I know whats happening may frighten you, however you have been chosen to become what is called a reaper, and i'm your guide to helping you through your first shift so to speak. What is about to happen is that lovely Mrs Day here is about to pass on to the other side. We are currently stook on the other side, the virtual plane, limbo whatever you want to call it. You may think you are visible to the outside world, however you are not. Your body is in autopilot somewhere in the building until your 'shift' -he used those irritating hand gestures whilst explaining this to me - over''. Now for the hard part, to help poor Mrs Day pass on, you must take hold of her hand and let her spirit pass through you, it only hurts the first couple of times.'' he was still grinning, how could he be grinning?! I stood there, i must of looked like a complete fool as my mouth was open and i couldn't seem to string a sentence together.

I took a couple of steps towards Mrs Day, well if this wasn't completely insane and he seemed to be believing what was happening then i may as well play along, maybe i fell and hit my head and im in a coma.. something must explain this insanity which i seem to be under. I held my hand out and patiently waited for her to put hers into mine, however it seemed to be taking longer than expected. he tutted at me, ''Are you stupid? You must realise that this poor woman has just witnessed her own body being taken out on a stretcher in a body bag and you give her no words of encouragment'' he frowned at me, damn i thought about giving him a sarcastic reply something along the lines of that i thought in dreams the guy was meant to be nice to the girl but i refrained, something told me not to get on the wrong side of this guy.

I tried again this time taking into account his advice. ''Hello Mrs Day, I'm not sure if you remember who I am but I'm Isobella, Im in your tutor class. I know that this must be terrifying for you, but you're not alone. Take my hand and you'll go to a better place.'' I smiled at her lightly and held my hand out to her. She hesitated for a second and gently placed her hand into mine. For a second nothing happened, she stared straight into my eyes and then it became real, the pain that she had gone through became inflicted upon myself, as i held on to her hand it was like she had absorbed herself into me and i felt all her pain from her death and then she was gone, i looked up at Mika and he smiled and then like that, i was back in the class room listening to two girls gossip about Mrs Day's heart attack and how too many English Breakfasts and 20 lambert and butlers had done this to her.

As i walked out of college, i contemplated the day. Was I crazy? Had i hit my head and forgotten? What had happened could not be true, could it? I wasn't sure if that was a one time thing or if it would be permanent, all i knew was that whatever happened now i would try to stay out of it again. I ran my fingers through my auborn hair and discovered something which made me feel even crazier, a white strand of hair.


End file.
